The present invention relates, in general, to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to integrated circuits having inductive and capacitive elements.
Electrical systems are made up of a multitude of components including active elements such as transistors, and passive elements such as capacitors, inductors, and resistors. In an effort to improve electrical system performance, many systems designers attempt to optimize the size, the weight, and the speed of electrical signal propagation through these components. Driven by the size and weight requirements of systems designers, semiconductor device manufacturers have formed integrated circuits by integrating both active and passive circuit elements into a single semiconductor substrate. Although, semiconductor device manufacturers have developed elegant techniques for reducing the sizes of active circuit elements, passive circuit elements such as capacitors and inductors still occupy a large portion of the semiconductor die area.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an integrated circuit comprising inductive and capacitive elements and methods for making such an integrated circuit that results in reducing the die area typically required.